justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Move
A Gold Move is a special type of dance move that gives a huge amount of points if done correctly. When it is obtained the player will get a YEAH(!). Gold Moves were first introduced in Just Dance 2, replacing Shake Moves, and has appeared in every game to date, even in spinoffs like Just Dance Kids and the Japan-exclusive Just Dance Wii games. Unlike Shake Moves, Gold Moves appear in every song. Every song often has around 1-4. So far, the songs tied with the highest amount of Gold Moves in the franchise is [[Proud Mary|'Proud Mary']] by Ike & Tina Turner on Just Dance 2 and [[Ninja Re Bang Bang|'Ninja Re Bang Bang']] by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu on Just Dance Wii U (Japan exclusive) with nine Gold Moves. Gold Moves offer 200-300 points at average. In every game, Gold Moves change sound effects and the pictogram design. The pictograms for the moves are displayed as completely golden in Solo routines, however, in Duets and Dance Crews, the pictograms have their respective color but they're shining golden. Gold Moves in duets and Dance Crews are often obtained by all the players simultaneously but not always. They can also be obtained separately or in a "wave," example: Player 1 gets their Gold Move first and directly after Player 2 gets their. For Just Dance 3 and beyond, if a gold move is performed correctly, the Wii-Mote and PlayStation move will vibrate. The Wiimote and PlayStation move will also make a sound if correctly received, barring Just Dance 4. In Just Dance 4 dance crews, when gold moves are preformed in a row, the pitch gets higher. In Just Dance Now and Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller, the phone will make a sound if the player does a Gold Move correctly. Gallery Idealisticbothgm.png|Gold Move from Idealistic in Just Dance 2 Lollipoplastgoldmove.png|Gold Move from Lollipop in Just Dance 3 Superstitiongm12and4.png|Gold Move from Superstition in Just Dance 4 Goldmovepoundthealarm4.png|Gold Move from the Extreme Version of Pound The Alarm in Just Dance 2014 (I've Had) The Time of my Life Gold Move 5.JPG|A Duet Gold Move from (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Ymcagoldmove.PNG|A Dance Crew Gold Move from YMCA (notice the arrows under the Pictograms displayed as a "wave" Gold Move.) DMG GM 1.JPG|Gold move from Dance My Generation in Just Dance Wii U Goldmovesummer.jpg|Gold Move from Summer in Just Dance 2015 Foxgoldmove.jpg|On-Stage/Trio Gold Move from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Kiss You 6P Gold Move 3.JPG|6-Player Gold Move from Kiss You UCTT GM1.PNG|Gold Move from U Can't Touch This in Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Just Dance: Best Of Ghostbusters Mashup GM2.PNG|Gold Move in the Ghostbusters Dance Mash-Up. This move is originally from Disturbia. Super Bass Unused GM.png|Unused Gold Move from Super Bass Trivia * In the JD series, some dance moves are outlined in red and keep the normal pictogram color, which is the case for Dark Horse, Danse, Macarena, Maria (Sweat), Could You Be Loved, Candy, Speedy Gonzales and Don't Worry Be Happy. * In Miss Understood's mashup, there is a hidden gold move, in Wild Wild West's extreme's part. It appears without effects and pictograms. * When Barbra Streisand appears with the first gold move in JD2014 MashUps, it appears without the gold move pictogram but the move is still counted as gold. * On Just Dance 3, on the PlayStation 3, if a gold move is performed correctly, a sound will be made on the screen as well as on the Move remote. This is the same case with the PlayStation 4 versions of Just Dance 2014. Dark Horse Gold Move JD15.png|Dark Horse Gold Move, notice how it keeps the original pictogram color but is outline in red. sgduet.png|Same applies to Speedy Gonzales. Danse Gold Move.png|Another example is in Danse. Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix) - Gold Move 1.png|As well as Macarena. Maria Sweat GM1.PNG|Also on Maria (Sweat). CouldYouBeLovedGoldMove.png|Also in Could You Be Loved. Candy GM1.PNG|Also in Candy. And don't worry be happy.jpg|And Don't Worry Be Happy. Videos Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance Now Category:Dance Mashup